


RTFM

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [24]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a deal to write prompts if someone beats my high score in <a href="http://games.usvsth3m.com/2048/crisscolfer-edition-4/">this</a>. <a href="daphsstory.tumblr.com">Daph</a> did and prompted: "<em>Chris & Darren building an ikea item.</em>" So, here goes. (set in the Daisies verse, though she doesn't make an appearance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	RTFM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaphsStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphsStory/gifts).



“Chris, please,” Darren slumps onto the floor and surveys the state of the room, “can we just _look…_ ”

“No!”

Chris response is sharp and clear, much as it’s muffled by the screwdriver that he’s biting down on. It’s stuck in his mouth because he’s run out of hands, his own and Darren’s, for holding on to parts of what’s shaping up to be an unsolvable puzzle.

At least Darren thinks so; Chris is determined to finish building a new kitchen for Daisy _alone_. Well, as alone as he can be with Darren attempting to be helpful.

“I think you’d be faster without me,” Darren admits in a small voice, but he doesn’t move his hand from where it’s keeping a side panel upright.

“I don’t have the hands that I need for this,” Chris grumbles, the screwdriver finally out of his mouth.

“Maybe if you…”

“No, Darren, this is a _kid’s kitchen_ , I do not need the instructions,” Chris snaps, and Darren pulls away with a mumbled apology.

It’s only when Darren’s phone buzzes about an hour later -- the kitchen still only halfway done -- and reminds them that it’s time to pick Daisy up from Amber’s, where she’d spent the afternoon, that Chris lets go of the tools and pieces of the kitchen.

“Maybe I should peek at the instructions,” he says quietly, “where are they?”

Darren leans over, kisses Chris’ cheek, and then dives into the cardboard pile that covered the pieces of the kitchen in the store. He flips them over a few times and then tosses them to the side, but then he glances over his shoulder at Chris.

“Did you throw them away?” Darren asks, narrowing his eyes at Chris.

“I would _not_ …” Chris starts, then sees Darren’s raised eyebrow and smirks. “Okay, I totally would, but I swear I didn’t this time. Why, did you lose them?”

“I don’t think we got any in the box,” Darren pokes at the empty cardboard and then surveys the room.

“Shit,” Chris lies down on the floor. “I don’t want to drive to the store to get a copy. Does IKEA have them online?”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Darren offers and crawls over to Chris.

“What kind of a deal?” Chris asks, and then groans when Darren straddles him and leans down for a kiss.

“I’ll go get Daisy, stop by the store on the way home,” Darren answers quietly while kissing along Chris’ cheek, “and then when we’re home, she can help us build this monster.”

Darren only looks away to nod towards the unbuilt kitchen, but it’s enough time for Chris to lift off the floor and press his lips against the soft skin below Darren’s ear.

“I like that idea,” Chris whispers, “and maybe when it’s built, she’ll be busy enough to not notice that we’ve slipped away for some alone time.”

Darren drops his head onto Chris’ shoulder with a groan.

“Mhm, I’ve to go,” he mumbles.

“Go, maybe by the time you get back, I’ll figure out a way to look a little more like a handyman, coveralls and tools included,” Chris smirks and pushes Darren up to urge him to move.

“Fuck you, Colfer,” Darren groans again, but scrambles off the floor.

Chris stays lying on the ground, his eyes glancing between the destruction zone in the room and Darren’s back. It’s when Darren is about to walk out that Chris turns around and calls out, “We can do that later.” Then the room is filled with his chuckles as Darren keeps walking but lets out a clearly audible frustrated groan and mutters that sound a lot like ‘little fucking tease’.


End file.
